Confessions: Get You
by SaintDionysus
Summary: Part of Confessions: Memories and More Collection A companion collection to Confessions of mini-stories featuring flashbacks and secondary characters. Synopsis: It has been four years since Albus Potter and Polly Chapman's memorable first trip to Japan. Careers have flourished. Love has grown. What else is in store for the Wizarding World's favorite chef and food writer? Long one-


_Disclaimer:_ _This is a work of fiction using characters and entities from the Wizarding World trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Original plots, dialogue, and characters are mine._

* * *

Part of _Confessions: Memories and More Collection_  
A companion collection to Confessions of mini-stories featuring flashbacks and secondary characters.

 **Synopsis:** It has been four years since Albus Potter and Polly Chapman's memorable first trip to Japan. Careers have flourished. Love has grown. What else is in store for the Wizarding World's favorite chef and food writer? Long one-shot. HEA

 **Songs that inspired the** **story** **:** Every single chapter and mini-story from the Confessions-verse has been named after a song title. This story is no different

Get You (feat. Kali Uchis) – Daniel Caesar, Kali Uchis

Best Part (feat. H.E.R.) – Daniel Caesar, H.E.R.

Perfect Duet (Ed Sheeran & Beyoncé) – Ed Sheeran, Beyoncé

Wait – NoMBe

Easy – Mac Ayres

Beta: MotherofBulls

 **Notes:** For those of you who had requested more Albus and Polly, here you go. This will most likely be the last I tell of their story. I needed to tie up this one last idea so I can put them away. I'm working on an original story, that I hope to also adapt into a film, inspired by Al and Pol. Their names will be similar, but not exact. Note, I do not intend on taking down my fanfic featuring these characters. I love them and my readers too much to do so.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Get You**

* * *

 **March 2034**

* * *

His fingers ran up and down her bare back, pausing to trace her multiple tattoos. Some tiny, some more sprawling and ornate, but all feminine and delicate, just like her. He leaned to kiss her shoulder, where a beautiful, watercolor cherry branch with falling blossoms decorated her skin.

She had gotten that tattoo the first week of their relationship when he took them on an impromptu holiday. Truthfully, she hadn't known before choosing the design, but cherrywood was not only personal to him, but a part of him.

Albus Potter's wand, the one he had chosen at the age of eleven, was made of rough-hewn cherry wood, with knobbled buds. On that day, now equipped with that knowledge, in a Japanese tattoo parlor, Polly Chapman had branded herself as his. He knew this, and the next chance he got, he marked his own skin with a cluster of ornate grapes and vines that completed the half-sleeve on his right arm, as Polly's wand was indeed, made of grapevine wood.

That was four years ago. While their whirlwind romance had them settling into a committed relationship from the beginning, they've taken their time getting to the altar. Albus had opened two restaurants, a brewery, and a distillery. Polly had continued growing her reach as a food journalist not only in the magical world but in the Muggle world as well. Together, they wrote cookbooks and recorded an online series documenting their travels.

Their journey had been wonderful and exciting, but as of late, both have felt the urge to set down roots. Which is why a ring, with a brilliant, two-carat, emerald-cut blue diamond and clear micro pave diamonds set around a platinum band, sat in a velvet box in the back of his sock drawer. He had it custom-made and picked it up that day. Marriage was never a question of if, but when.

He smiled at the collection of memories, and those to come. Admiring her form, he placed another set of kisses down her back. As he gazed to her shoulder blade, sakura blossoms began to fall from the branch and blow in the breeze on the canvas that was her skin. The artist who had created the beloved tattoo, cast a charm tied to Polly's memory, so the animation would only activate when she thought of that trip.

Albus laid his head on the pillow next to hers and asked, "Something on your mind?"

Polly leaned in casually and kissed him. "Oh, I was just craving some ramen, and then started thinking about Japan. It's been a while."

"It has." At that moment, it just seemed like the perfect opportunity, the perfect setting. He couldn't wait any longer. "Tomorrow?"

"We can't just go tomorrow! I have deadlines!" She swatted his chest playfully. "We both have Sunday and Monday off. Let's go then. Also, don't you have to watch Jasmine tomorrow?"

"Ah, yes. The little princess," he joked. Truth be told, he loved his goddaughter to pieces, more so, spoiling her rotten.

The daughter of his first cousin, Rose, and best friend, Scorpius, Jasmine Cressida Malfoy was a little handful but seemed to behave for Funcle (fun uncle) Albus. It could be the fact she was his travel companion when Polly was busy. Thanks to his gift of long-distance apparition, he took her around the globe on little outings. His introduction of horchata from Mexico, soup dumplings from Taiwan, French macarons, New York pizza, and sweet plantain spring rolls from the Philippines to the preschooler's diet made life for her parents and their house elves increasingly tricky. Three-year-olds were already difficult to please with their finicky palates, which seem to change daily, add the limited availability of exotic foods to the mix, well ...toddler tantrums became hell.

"You better not bring her to the tropics again," Polly chastised, already reading Albus' mind. "Rose and Scorp were furious you didn't apply enough sunscreen, and she came back looking all pink."

"Pol, I used factor fifty that I modified to have magical properties to last and protect. It is that insane Malfoy glow. It just hates the sun."

She laughed and snuggled closer. "She's so freaking cute, though. Jas would be the cutest flower girl." Polly yawned and placed her head deeper into his chest.

"I don't know. She might upstage us."

The casual comment about wedding plans didn't take either of them off guard at all. They had spoken at length about marriage and weddings and even had a rough idea of what they envisioned—a badass party with great food and booze with very little formality.

Polly yawned sleepily. "I'm not feeling so hot. I'm just going to sleep now."

Albus gave her a kiss on the top of her head and said, "Get some rest."

She didn't respond as sleep had taken over the moment she allowed it to. He smiled and pulled the covers over the both of them.

Albus woke to the sound of Polly retching into the toilet. It worried him as she was hardly ever sick. She had an iron gut and could stomach all manner of cuisine. Even on big nights out accompanied by heavy drinking, the girl could hold her liquor. He walked into the bathroom to find her bent over, panting between episodes. Carefully, he bent down and rubbed her back. "You okay, babe?"

"I don't know." Her voice was hoarse and quavered. "It must have been that kebab place I tried last night. Damn, I don't want to give them a bad review—" She paused to dry heave over the commode. When nothing came out, she pleaded, "Help me up?"

He did as she requested and helped her clean up, then tucked her back in bed.

"Send an email to your editor and let her you're not coming in. I'm going to make you something."

"But Al."

"No buts. You can work from home if you feel better."

She couldn't contest his argument. Polly felt like absolute rubbish and thought it was best to just let him dote upon her. "Fine."

He gave her a 'you know I'm right' smirk, and ran to the kitchen to prepare her a tray with tea, broth, crackers, and a potion for anti-nausea. When he returned, she had curled into the fetal position, her usually pouty lips pinched into a grimace. This broke his heart a little. Albus put down the tray on the nightstand and brought the tiny elixir bottle to her lips. "Open up."

Desperate for relief, she downed the potion. "How long will it take to work?"

"Not long. I'll tell Rose and Scorp that I can't watch Jas, and let the managers know I won't be checking in for dinner service."

"Don't be stupid. This is just food poisoning. I just need to hydrate and rest."

"Are you sure? What if you can't get out of bed, or don't reach the bathroom in time?"

"Me. Witch. Spells. I'll be fine as long as my wand is nearby."

He rolled his eyes. So many of these purebloods were so dependent on their magic. While he was technically three-quarters, his father had instilled a lot of Muggle mentality into him. "You're so damn stubborn."

"And you love me for it."

"That I do." He kissed her on the forehead. "Sit up."

Uneasily, she propped herself up on the pillows while he placed the tray over her lap.

"I'm going to get ready now."

"Do your thing. I'm not going anywhere." She took a little taste of the broth and savored it with satisfaction; the warm liquid soothing her aching digestive system. "Where are you planning on taking Jasmine?"

Albus brushed his teeth and contemplated. He spat out the minty foam. "You know, I have no idea. I don't want to go too far today if you're not well. Maybe just in town. To the park or something."

"But you're Funcle Albus." She mocked. "You don't do anything standard. Do something just for her. Super kid-friendly."

He moaned in annoyance. While exposing his goddaughter to different cultures was enjoyable, it wasn't always her top pick.

"You should take her to Disneyland." Polly peeked over her teacup with a mischievous smile.

"Are you trying to make me as miserable as you?" He teased. The whole family knew of Jasmine's love of all things Disney. Her grandmother, Hermione Granger, was born into the non-magical world and had a soft spot for 'Muggle Magic,' which she passed onto Jasmine.

"Just get her a churro and some photos with the princesses, and she'll love you more than she does now."

"I see that potion is starting to work. You're already back to your old self, making jokes at my expense." He heard her snicker from behind while he pulled on some clothes. As he reached into the drawer to grab a pair of socks, his fingertips grazed the velvet of the jewelry box, reminding him that she would be in the house all day. As deftly as possible, he hid the box in his palm and covered it with the socks. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he remarked, "You know, a day of chicken fingers and popcorn won't kill me. We all need a cheat day every now and then."

"You'll have fun." She placed the tray on the nightstand and started to crawl towards him.

Albus could sense her approaching and stood up quickly, the box still in his hand. He scrambled thinking of a discreet way to slip it into his pocket without her notice. "I think I left the stove on."

"Where are you going?"

Polly watched a jittery Albus, with one sock, run out of the room.

"Real smooth," he chided himself, tucking the box into the pocket of his jeans. Looking around the kitchen, he realized had made a bit of a mess in his haste preparing the remedies for Polly. With a wave of his wand, he set the dishes to clean, dry and put themselves away.

Upon his return, Albus found that Polly had shed all her clothing, and posed seductively on her side. He couldn't help but snort as he suppressed a laugh. "Didn't you just vomit and need me to pick you up of the bathroom floor? How can you possibly be in the mood?"

"You're potion works wonders. But I'm not quite at one hundred percent. I need you to make me feel better," she pouted.

"Is that so?"

She nodded her head innocently, her lashes fluttering, drawing attention to her big brown eyes.

"You're something else." Albus pulled off the shirt he had just put on a moment ago. "I don't have a lot of time, you know."

"I know…" She trailed and bit her lip in anticipation.

Albus parted her legs and kissed the side of her knee. "You know, you're really manipulative when you want to be."

"I learned from the best." She spread her legs wider, urging him to continue.

His hands slid up her legs, stopping to squeeze the inside of her thighs. He made a hiss of satisfaction, savoring her juiciness. "I just want to sink my teeth into you."

The gravelly rumble of his voice made her roll her hips in response. "Baby..."

Her soft pleading always fueled his desire. Without any more hesitation, he moved toward her center and gave her clit a teasing lick before plunging his tongue as deep as he could. As she squirmed and moaned in delight, her breathing becoming ragged as he pleasured her, Albus took a moment to savor her...something was _off_. He surfaced and asked her, "Did you change body wash?"

She was completely taken aback. "What?"

"It's not bad or anything. You just taste... _different_."

"Different?" She seemed alarmed. "Like how?"

"I don't know. Just different."

"You're a chef. you should be able to describe a difference in taste."

"It tastes like pussy, but not _your_ pussy." This development had her perplexed and worried, and he couldn't help but laugh. Seeing her bounce from one emotion to the next was just a little comical. Albus decided just to let it go and put her mind at ease by finishing what he started.

"Sweet Merlin." No longer concerned about Albus' comment, Polly's fingers ran through his dark waves, grasping and tugging. With each ministration, she would meet him with her own yearning. "Look at me."

Albus flashed his green eyes up to hers. She loved the color of his eyes. They weren't just one shade of green. When he was like this, completely instinctual, they were as dark as a deep highland loch. Then when he was indecisive, brown and gold flecks appeared, reminding her of the forest at autumn. But it was when he was happy and content, his eyes took on a bit of blue, just like a perfect sky meeting a meadow on a summer day. Polly had decoded the expressive nature of the once elusive and mysterious Albus Potter. Now, there was nothing he could hide from her.

And she couldn't hide anything from him, either. Even on that first day, he had realized she had no poker face. Polly wore her heart on her sleeve, and every little smile, pout, and grimace was on display. While he teased her for her inability to mask her emotions, Albus loved her honesty and transparency. There were never any falsehoods between them—which made waiting to ask her the most important question he would ever ask her, excruciating. Being deep inside her always made him vulnerable to her. It was that weekend in Japan he asked her to move in with him, and he first said he loved her when they 'christened' their house. If he had any hope of making this proposal special and not the ramblings of a man in a sex haze, he'd have to deal with blue balls.

Albus sat on his knees and slipped two fingers into her cunt. Her gasps of ecstasy gave his ears mutual pleasure and made his dick throb. _Stay focused_ , he swore internally. Picking up speed, he pumped his fingers in and out of her while circling her clit with the pad of his thumb."I'm going to make you come."

Breathlessly, she begged, "But I need you inside me." Her hand slipped to cup his face.

He melted into her touch. "Trust me, I want to fuck you so bad, but I'm running out of time." It wasn't a lie. He promised to be at the Manor after breakfast. Well, after this, he would most definitely have to clean up before seeing his godchild.

She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. There they lay, side-by-side. Her on the receiving end of pleasure; Him struggling not to give into all her feminine allure. The way her body gyrated against his hand, and her not so subtle urging of his free hand to caress her breasts—it was enough to make him come in his pants. Her hands slid their way down the bulge of his jeans, squeezing, coaxing him to come out and play.

Through gritted teeth and blurred vision, he tried to focus on her. When he felt her hand reach dangerously close to another bulge, the one that contained her engagement ring, Albus panicked and figured it would be easier to give her what she wanted, rather than discovering what he was hiding. He unbuckled his jeans quickly, minding the ring box, and pushed the denim to his ankles.

As he sank into her, they both released sighs of satisfaction and relief. They moved together slowly. He was still a little worried about how sick she got this morning, but hoped to heal her in all the ways he knew how.

"Fuck me, baby." She moaned repeatedly. Polly ached for his touch and dominance. On many occasions, she would take the lead, but today, she wanted to be cared for.

Hips thrusting in a strong, steady pace, he asked, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes!"

"I can do this forever if you tell me to."

"Yes!"

"I need you. I need this."

"Me too. I fucking love you."

"I love you." He captured her lips between movements. "Forever?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She unraveled beneath him. He continued to fuck her as the waves of her orgasm rippled against his cock, but he wasn't done yet. Albus flipped her over and took her from behind. The sound of slapping skin echoed through the quiet, empty house. Sweat dripped down his nose from his hairline. She too glistened with the perspiration of intense lovemaking; little droplets pooling in the channel of her spine.

He grabbed her by the hips, and changed the pace, giving her deep slow thrusts. "You're mine."

Barely rebounded from coming earlier, she just smirked back at him, reveling in his possessiveness.

Polly arched her back in a way that allowed Albus to bury his cock further. It was enough to send him spilling inside.

In a staccato rhythm that matched the snapping of his hips, he groaned. "Fuck. I. Fuck. Love. Ugh." He fell over to his side and pulled her in tightly. It was only a glance, but he saw the box was still in his jeans without her noticing. With the oxygen returning to his brain, he tried to recall if he ended up doing something stupid, like asking the woman he loved to marry him while in doggy style.

She kissed him, her breath ragged. "I think I feel much better now."

"I'm glad." He kissed her forehead. "I'm afraid to see what time it is."

"Just explain to Rose and Scorp that you had to take care of me."

"Like they won't read that as a euphemism."

They both laughed, followed by lingering gazes.

Polly pushed Albus' dark, sweat-soaked waves to the side. "You better go."

"I need a shower...and maybe brush my teeth again." He licked his lips suggestively.

She rolled her eyes at his pointing out of the obvious.

Begrudgingly, he rolled out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

Reaching for the tank top she discarded earlier, she called to him. "Just for your information, I'll probably say yes to any question you ask me."

He had little flashbacks to his incoherent muttering. _Did I?_ Albus decided to play it cool. He just smirked and replied, "I'll take that into consideration."

"Uncle Albus!" The three-year-old squealed as she ran to her godfather's arms. Her black curls bouncing in different directions. Titus, the family bulldog, wasn't far behind.

"Hey, Munch." He picked Jasmine up off the ground, squeezed her, and kissed her cheek. The dog barked, awaiting his greeting. "Hello to you, too, Titus. Where's Mummy and Daddy?"

"Hello, Mister Potter." A stern, older house elf called from behind. "I'm sorry, but Master Scorpius and Mistress Rose had an appointment at St. Mungo's they had to keep."

"Thank you, Jollie. I've got it from here."

Albus already knew how important it was for Rose to keep her perinatal appointments. While their first pregnancy with Jasmine was relatively easy, their second ended up in loss. Rose was traveling with Minister Finch-Fletchley to North America when it happened. The stress of magical travel was too much for her in the third trimester. This time around, the couple, along with the Ministry and Cabinet had taken much more care with Rose, and all working mothers for that matter.

Both Rose and Scorpius wanted to make sure Jasmine didn't feel neglected during this pregnancy, especially with it being high risk. So her grandparents, godparents, and a few select family members offered to watch her when they were available. Of course, her house elf nanny was also considered family, but there were some things she couldn't do, such as take the child to Muggle London, or cultural trips outside the country.

As Albus was ready to depart, the head of house handed him a bag. "While our little princess is potty trained, we know she's prone to accidents."

"Ah, that I remember. Thank you again, Jollie."

"Her Wizarding and Muggle passports are there as well."

"You're the best. I'll text Scorp and Rose and let them know where I'm taking her."

"Very well. I'll escort you to the Apparition point."

The toddler tugged on her godfather's much-too-long hair, which was now past his ears. "Where we going?"

"Someplace with lots of princesses."

Her already large grey eyes doubled in size, wondering where they could be headed.

Disneyland Paris seemed like a better plan than taking Jasmine all the way to Florida or California. She was little enough that she wouldn't really want to do all of the rides anyway. They apparated to a location not too far from the main entrance. While Albus would have loved to just apparate right in the middle of the park, he knew the gate and queue were part of the experience, especially for a little one. Jasmine squealed and jumped around when she saw the pink and blue castle in the distance.

"You better act that excited when you see Hogwarts for the first time, or your grandparents will be furious."

"You're funny Uncle Albus." She held his hand and examined the long queue. "How much longer?"

The corner of Albus' mouth curled into a smile. He bent down to her level and asked her quietly, "Do you want to do things the Muggle way, or the magical way?"

"MAGIC!" she squealed.

Not a single person around them batted an eyelash. Every child around them was impressed by some form of magic or another. Albus looked around to see if anyone was looking their way. He picked her up and brandished his wand in broad daylight. Still, the park goers were oblivious. He silently cast a Disillusionment Charm. They became invisible to anyone who looked their way, and the two meandered past guests and through the turnstile. Now on Main Street, he cast the countercharm. "Geez, Muggles are clueless."

"Let's go there!" Jasmine pointed to a shop with the shiniest, frilliest dresses Albus had ever seen in his life.

He breathed in deeply. "Lead the way."

Walking through the shop full of fancy dresses made for toddlers, Albus pretended to ponder. "Hmm...what princess, to do you want to be? Belle?"

"No." The three-year-old giggled.

"Of course not. That's your gran's favorite, right? Merida?"

"Nooooo Funcle Albus." She continued to laugh, already telling he was playing a game with her.

"That's your mum's favorite. What princess could Jasmine want to be…"

"Jasmine!" She exclaimed loudly and excitedly.

Albus slapped his forehead. "That's right. How could I have been so stupid!"

"She has black hair! Like me!"

"And?"

"She goes around the world!"

"Yes, she does! Come on, princess. Let's get you this ridiculously overpriced costume."

Well, not only did the shop supply all the attire and accessories for children to transform into their favorite character, but there was also a hair and makeup salon. While Jasmine got dolled up, he took photos and videos, and sent them to her parents and posted a few online. He also took this time to check in on his businesses. Claire had the Leighton Buzzard pub under control, while Tony managed the Wiltshire location. There was an issue with grain delivery at the brewery and a pixie infestation at the distillery, but both problems were being handled. He had put some trustworthy people at the helm and knew he didn't have to worry. His last call was to Polly.

"Hey, babe." She answered. "Having fun?"

"Oh, we've spent the past 45 minutes or so getting her dressed for the occasion."

"What?"

"There is a princess boutique and parlor. Check my post. It'll make more sense."

"Gotcha. Well, I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you." There was a suggestion in her voice that brought a smile to his face.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely, but I need to run out for some errands. Something you said this morning had me thinking…"

"What did I say?" There was a slight panic in his voice.

"You are so anxious today. What's going on?"

He deflected and asked, "I can't be concerned about my girlfriend?"

"I never said that." She said in sing-song. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Most likely. Jasmine is so happy right now, I think all I need to do is get her a photo and some ice cream, and we'll call it a day."

"Ice cream?!" Jasmine squealed from the chair.

"Yes, Munchkin. We'll get ice cream." Albus responded. "I've gotta go, babe. Love ya."

"Love you, too."

"Was zat 'er mo'zer?" The stylist asked Albus.

This happened all the time. Both Albus and Polly had dark hair like Jasmine, and they were mistaken for her parents. With those recessive Black traits, at a glance, she looked more like their child than Rose and Scorpius' with their strawberry blonde and platinum, respectively. It wasn't until closer inspection that you see her skin tone and facial features were very much her parents.

"No, this is my goddaughter," he explained. "I was on the phone with my girlfriend." A little knot built in his gut knowing he'd be able to call her fiancée soon, and eventually wife.

"'Ow sweet." She responded in her heavy French accent. "All z'one. You like?"

"I think Jasmine looks beautiful all the time," he beamed. "What do you think, Munch?"

"I look pretty!" She was so excited, she had a burst of accidental magic, causing the crystal chandeliers to swing and tinkle.

Albus discreetly muttered a charm to steady the light fixtures. "Alright, we're ready to go."

The stylist looked around, wondering if she had seen things.

Before reaching the checkout counter, they passed a jewelry case that featured floral pendants inspired by the different princesses. He called to one of the sales clerks. "Excuse me. Could I please get one of the Jasmine necklaces in gold?" Albus looked down at the little girl gripping his hand tightly, but she was too distracted by her surroundings to notice what he was purchasing. Once they checked out, they set upon their merry way around the theme park.

Jasmine had the time of her life. She met all her favorite princesses and took numerous photos. Of course, rode a few rides, It's a Small World being her favorite. She couldn't help but point out all the countries her godfather had taken her.

"I want to eat in Cinderella's House," Jasmine said authoritatively, like the tiny monarch she was.

"Let's check it out, Your Highness."

Truth be told, Albus was also getting a bit hungry. When they arrived at the restaurant, he scoped out the menu. Eager not to spend his day eating dry, mass-produced burgers, this locale would be the perfect place for both of them. Jasmine will get to take photos with more characters, and he could have a glass of wine with his amuse-bouche.

"Table for two," he told the hostess.

"Monsieur, but do you 'ave reservations?"

"I wasn't aware. What is your current wait time?" Being a restaurateur, he understood the frustration of guests not making reservations and still insisting on a table. But he also knew exceptions could be made. "Do you have a waiting list in case of no-shows?"

"Ah, yes, but eet iz over two hours, Monsieur…"

"Potter. Just put us on the list. I have a very good feeling luck is on our side."

The hostess smiled brightly and looked down at Jasmine. "Your papa wants 'is little princess to 'ave the best time, no?"

"He's not my daddy. He's Funcle Albus."

The hostess looked at the two of them quizzically.

Albus chuckled. "Fun-uncle. She's my goddaughter."

"Ah, I see. You may wait over there." The hostess gestured toward a seating area with other costumed toddlers and their caretakers.

Once seated, Jasmine tugged on his sleeve. "I'm hungry."

"I know, Munch, but we have to wait."

"Magic?"

This child truly was the embodiment of Slytherin House in miniature form. While Albus knew what Jasmine was asking of him, he needed to hear it for himself. "Magic, you say. What do you want to do with magic?"

She stood up in her seat so she could reach his ear. She cupped her pudgy hands around his ear and said, "Make the Muggles go fast."

"Fast?"

"Eat fast."

"That's not safe, Jas. They could get tummy aches. You don't want to make anyone have a tummy ache, do you?"

She pouted and contemplated another scheme, but at her young age, she hadn't fully developed her repertoire of manipulation tactics. So she did what toddlers did best—she threw a tantrum.

Now, this wasn't happening on Albus's watch. On the one hand, he wasn't about to look like the idiot who couldn't take care of a child on his own, but also, he was damn hungry himself and was seconds from being as cranky as she was. He needed to think of something that didn't involve him using an Imperius Curse on a restaurant hostess. Yes, they were hungry, but it using an Unforgivable was a bit excessive. He looked down at his watch. Several families were getting up to leave, and most likely, the next wave of guests was set to arrive shortly.

"Come with me for a moment, Jas." She took his hand without question as they walked to the host stand. "I just need to step out to use the restroom. Will my place still be held?"

"But of course."

"Brilliant."

The two stepped out of the restaurant and faced the doors.

"What are we doing? I don't have to potty."

"We're doing magic, Munch." He slipped his wand out and cast a silent muggle repelling charm. Not a strong one, just enough to last for about twenty minutes. "Alright, let's go back in."

Time passed, and not a single guest showed up to their reservation on time. Albus hid a wicked grin behind his hand. He nudged a very fussy, impatient Jasmine. "They'll be calling us soon."

"Monsieur Potter."

"See."

"Yay!" Jasmine jumped off the seat, eager to enjoy a meal fit for a princess.

After a surprisingly delicious lunch of wild prawns with saffron butter, veal loin stuffed with pesto, and a glass of wine, the two ended their meal with chocolate gateau and vanilla bean ice cream.

Jasmine bobbed her head side-to-side while kicking her feet back and forth under the tablecloth, happily eating her dessert.

"Did you have fun today?" Albus asked her, between bites of his cake.

"The best! You're the best uncle ever."

He beamed at her words. Never had he imagined a child could make him so happy. One day, when he had children of his own, he hoped they would love him as much as his godchild did. "So Jasmine, I have something very important to tell you."

"What?"

"You like, Polly, right?"

The girl bobbed her head up and down approvingly. "Uh huh. I wish she was here."

"Me too." He tapped Jasmine on the nose. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Jasmine's eyes lit with delight and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yep. But first, I want to ask you a very special question." He hadn't planned on this, but when he saw the little Jasmine flower pendant, well, he considered this could be a good warm up. He took the necklace out of the plastic bag he'd been carrying around all morning and presented it to her. "Jasmine Cressida Malfoy, will you be our flower girl?"

"Do I get to wear a pretty dress?"

"Oh yes, and you spread pretty flower petals for Polly to step on."

"Why?"

He scratched his head not really knowing the answer. "Tradition I guess."

"Sounds fun!"

"Done." He got out of his chair and placed the shiny new trinket around her neck. "You're our flower girl, well...if Polly says yes. Do you think she will?"

Jasmine climbed out of her seat and wrapped her tiny toddler arms around his legs. She gave him the tightest squeeze she could. "And you'll live happily ever after."

Not long after lunch, sleep took over, and Albus knew it was time to get the little princess home.

When they arrived back at the manor, Rose and Scorpius had returned as well, having decided to work from home the rest of the day.

Rose greeted her cousin and kissed his cheek. She scooped her sleeping daughter, decked out in her Disney garb, out of his arms. It was tricky being mindful of her six-months-pregnant belly. "You know, it wouldn't hurt if you did some normal things with her."

"I was going to, but Pol suggested Disney. And well, Jas had a great time."

"I can see that." Scorpius walked into the foyer to help Rose. "Let me get her. You rest."

"I'll be okay," she reassured her husband. "I haven't seen my baby girl all day."

"Well neither have I," he countered. "Let's both take her upstairs."

"Perfect." She kissed him on the cheek and placed Jasmine in his arms. Before they set up the grand staircase, Rose called behind her. "Al, don't leave yet. Just make yourself a drink in the study."

"I didn't plan on leaving. We need to talk about a few things."

The study was a lot brighter and more comfortable since Rose and Scorpius took over the manor. They had rid themselves of some of the antique furniture they deemed too...well, creepy. Scorpius' mother had started the transition of the manor into a more welcoming space, but as she grew more sickly, the renovations were put on hold.

Albus walked to the bar, ready to make drinks for the trio. No alcohol in Rose's, of course. He reached for three tall glasses and filled them with ice cubes he conjured out of thin air. He then poured whisky from his own distillery. It was a younger batch, great for cocktails, but still needed time to mature for sipping. In the small refrigerator, he found lemon and soda water and proceeded to go classic with two Tom Collins, and a virgin lemon spritzer.

Scorpius was the first to make it back down. Appreciatively, he took the cocktail and drank it much too quickly.

"Rough day?" Al inquired.

"I guess you can say that." Scorpius pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to focus on his breathing. "It's a lot harder than I ever imagined."

"Work?"

"Career. Parenting. Marriage. Adulting in general."

Albus gave him a questioning look.

"But I couldn't imagine it any other way," Scorpius said confidently. "I'm constantly worried about Rose, Jasmine, the baby that isn't even here yet. Hoping that my career ambitions aren't going to ruin what we have, but make things better. Then I see them, what we have, what we work for...I know we both come from privilege, but we're still making something that's completely ours. You know?"

"That I do." They took seats across from each other on comfortable brown leather sofas. "Speaking of which, there were some hiccups with the brewery and distillery today."

"Nope. That's all you." Scorpius interrupted. "We only own ten percent in that one."

"Okay, arsehole. I just wanted to talk about me for a second." Albus gave him an accusatory glance over the top of his glass. He loved watching his best friend squirm uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Al." Scorpius sighed. "This too. Just trying to be a normal guy balancing everything, friendships included. It's tough. Not that I'm trying to discourage you."

"It's alright. You're not, and I forgive you."

A comfortable silence settled between them as they enjoyed their drinks. Pettiness couldn't rock a lifelong friendship. Albus received his usual texts from his managers. Everything was back on schedule at the distillery and brewery, and dinner service would be starting soon.

"Everything good?" Scorpius asked while walking toward the bar. "Want another"

"All is well. Damn, I love the team we hired. And yeah, I think I'll just take a beer this round."

Scorpius nodded in recognition. "See, Rose and I were right about you delegating. Can't build an empire by yourself."

"Isn't that the truth."

"Speaking of which...Al, you know how much we appreciate how great you are with Jas."

"Yeah?" There was a hint of mischievous in his response, already predicting where this conversation was headed.

Scorpius made his way back to the couch with two beers. "Don't you want kids of your own? Maybe a wife to go with it?"

Rose walked into the conversation at the right moment. "Oh, are we doing this now? Have I missed the part where we tell Albus to marry his amazing girlfriend who worships the ground he walks on?"

"For one, dear cousin, you have it backwards. I'm the one who has her on a pedestal. Besides," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box and threw it at Rose. "What do you think I bought this for?"

"No." Rose and Scorpius replied in unison.

Rose waddled over to the sofa to take a seat next to her husband so they could look at the ring together.

"It's gorgeous!" Rose squealed.

"Mate…" Scorpius paused. "You rob Gringotts for this one?"

Albus just shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand, signaling they return the precious jewelry back. "I had it custom made. Took months. Just got it yesterday."

"Have you told anyone?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Just her parents. I went old school and asked for their blessing."

Impressed, Rose said, "Surprising. How honorable of you."

"I know. I shocked myself with that move." They all laughed. "There is one more person who knows."

"Who?" Scorpius furrowed his brows in curiosity.

"Jasmine. Told her today and asked her to be our flower girl. She said yes by the way."

"You arsehole. You tell my daughter before you tell me."

"I like her more."

Scorpius threw a sofa cushion at him, then leaped over the coffee table to tackle him in a fit of excitement.

Roaring with laughter watching her husband and cousin wrestle like children and chatter up a storm on how he plans on proposing, she sat at a reasonable distance, not wanting to get caught up in the melee.

A notification illuminated Albus' phone screen. Rose peered at it and read that it was from Polly.

 _Polly Chapman: On your way home?_

"Hey!" Rose hollered getting their attention. "Al, your woman beckons."

He sat up and straightened out his clothes and pushed his hair back. "Alright, guys. Wish me luck. Let's hope I can keep my mouth shut until Sunday."

Rose was the first to stand and give him a hug, her belly, not huge, but in the way. "No matter what you say, she'll say yes. She's been waiting for this."

"Thank you." He kissed his cousin on the temple before releasing her.

Scorpius embraced him next. "You'll be awesome. You've got this."

"I guess I'm joining the club," Albus said with a smirk.

"Yes, you are."

"Pol. I'm home," Albus called as he stepped through the door. "Mmm. Smells good." He went to the kitchen to find a stock pot simmering with a fragrant marrow broth, and bowls of clear noodles, chopped veggies and herbs, and thinly sliced meats on the counter.

"I'm making pho." Polly walked in hesitantly, her brows furrowed.

Albus wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Still don't feel good? Potion wear off?"

"It did. I'm just not feeling myself. I—I need to tell you something."

There was a worry in her voice that signaled something wasn't right. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

He stood there blank for a moment, trying to process those two words. "Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"No. I mean..." Completely taken off guard, he stood there flustered, knots tightening in his chest. "How do you feel about it?"

"Scared. Nervous." Her eyes searched his for support. What she was about to tell him might break her if he didn't feel the same way. Yes, they had talked about children, and she knew what a great godfather he was, but they never talked about when. She needed to pluck up her courage and tell him. "I'm also excited...and happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes. And you? How do you feel? You haven't said anything. You've just been standing there."

He licked his lips and broke out into the widest grin. With his hands on her hips, tenderly he kissed the top of her head, then her nose, and dropped to his knees. Albus carefully unzipped Polly's jeans exposing her abdomen. "We're going to have a baby." He placed another kiss on the belly that would grow and expand, carrying his child.

Tears slid down Polly's face—tears of relief and of joy. She pushed his unruly hair out of his face. "You had me worried there for a second, Potter. I didn't know if you wanted this."

Still on his knees, he looked up to her and said, "I told you. You have me. Forever." He whispered to her tummy. "So you're a bit of a surprise. I was going to take your mum somewhere special this weekend and ask her something very important. But I think now is a better time than any."

Polly gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, tears coming down harder than before. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and started laughing. "Damn hormones."

He reached in his pocket for the box, revealed the ring, and presented it to her.

"Holy fuck, that's huge."

Albus chuckled, "You know, this is kind of an inappropriate time to say, 'that's what she said,' but I mean…"

They both started laughing, and he pulled her into her lap. Polly kissed him like her life depended on it. They sat there in each other's embrace, time slipping away.

Breaking the kiss, he remarked. "You know, I haven't asked you yet."

"Hmm. I guess you haven't. Ring's still in the box, too." She eyed the blue gem surrounded by the sparkling stones, not daring to touch it until he asked the question. "How would you have done it? Is that why you wanted to go back to Japan?"

"I wanted to take you back to that beach where we saw the sunrise. I probably would have rambled. Maybe even come up with some supremely cheesy rom-com-esque lines. Something to the effect of you make me a better person, but won't let my ambition make me an arsehole, well, more of an arsehole."

"Accurate," she laughed.

"Then I would have told you that I have days that I'm expecting for you to be gone, like some wonderful dream. But you're still here, and I savor every day. And then I would have made a bunch of promises to you."

"Pretty good lines, babe. I totally would have eaten them up. But aren't the promises for the wedding?"

"Semantics." He dismissed flippantly.

"Well, you're taking awfully long to get to the good part." She teased, kissing him again, encouraging him to continue.

"But after all my attempts at romantic prose, I would tell you, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, and being loved by you. And one day, share that love with a family of our own."

"You just added that last part." She gave a pout in mock skepticism.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He took the ring out of the box and held it between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand. His left hand lovingly made its way onto her belly. "Polina Muriel Hechizar Chapman, I, Albus Severus Potter, promise to love you with my last breath, if you let me. Oh, and I PROMISE our kid's name will be a hell of a lot better than ours are." They both had to laugh at that remark. "Polly, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She managed to choke out through a sob.

Albus slipped the impressive ring on her finger. Being magical, it could autofit to the perfect size if needed, but it wasn't necessary. It was perfect.

"It's gorgeous," she said breathlessly. Polly was truly blown away.

"Ever since that first night, blue always reminds me of you." He smirked remembering her at Rose and Scorpius' engagement party, wearing a blue sequin gown and her hair dyed sapphire blue.

"You want me to color my hair again?" She asked with a smile.

"Only if you want to." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her tear stained cheeks. "You remind me of blue because you manage to be vibrant, calming, and mystical all at the same time."

She pressed her lips against him once more, hoping the physical distraction would keep her from shedding more tears.

"So I didn't want to talk wedding plans just yet," Albus started, "but with our little surprise, I am wondering if we should before or after."

Polly gave him a huge smile. "I was thinking about that today, too."

Albus gave her a mischievous smile. "Did you have a feeling this was coming up?"

"Sort of…" She bit her bottom lip, teasingly. "I just went a little neurotic imagining every scenario."

"And?"

"Legally married before, ceremony and a big party for friends and family after?"

"I like that. I can get the event space at the distillery ready by then."

"Oh, Merlin. Are you going to be a groomzilla?"

"No. No. Of course not. I'm just going to make life super easy for my baby mama."

"Uh, huh." She eyed him skeptically. "You're going to hire a planner, right?"

"Yes."

"Promise."

"Always."

* * *

 **November 2034**

* * *

Both pregnancy and labor went smoothly for Polly, which Albus was grateful for. Watching her in pain and struggling, brought a whole other level to her beauty. He felt like an idiot standing around, holding her hand, while she was literally bringing life into the world. Albus couldn't help but be mesmerized, by her strength and femininity.

With a few good pushes, Miles Alexander Potter was born.

"You were amazing." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Polly was too exhausted to reply. Before the two of them had a moment to process everything and a get a good look at their son, hospital staff started moving into action.

"Mister Potter, would you like to cut the cord?"

Albus looked at the fleshy tube coming from his son's navel. "I'm no mediwizard, but it's still pulsing. Aren't you supposed to let the blood flow back into my kid before you just do that?"

Polly weakly added, "Don't clamp yet."

The elder mediwizard grumbled and left the room while the midwife gave the couple a smile, agreeing with their decision.

"Alright, babe. First solid decision in parenting." He squeezed her hand proudly.

Another well meaning hospital staff member, the lactation specialist, began undressing Polly, preparing her for the first feeding. They were both alarmed at how quickly this was happening.

"Whoa." Polly was taken aback at how brazen the woman was, just whipping out another woman's breast.

Albus whispered in his wife's ear, "I'm pretty sure I've never manhandled you that bad."

"Maybe once or twice, but it was a lot more pleasurable." She winced in discomfort.

Once the cord stopped pulsing and measurements were taken, the baby was cleaned up and placed at his mother's breast. Without much coercion, he latched.

"That's my boy." Albus snickered. "Your mum has great boobs."

While the specialist looked annoyed at the immature joke, Polly just cracked up. "And they're even bigger right now."

"Alas, I have to share."

After Miles finished feeding, the uppity lactation specialist left, but not without some parting words, she deemed as sage advice.

"Ready to hold your son?" Polly asked, before kissing the baby's forehead. "Gosh, I could just stare at him and kiss him all day."

The moment he took the completely healthy, delicate, baby boy in his arms, he felt the weight of the world fall on his shoulders, and his heart grew twenty-fold. He kissed the tiny tuft of black hair. Whether it would be untidy waves like his, or cascading and gorgeous like Polly's, was yet to be seen.

Startled by the shock of just coming into existence, the newborn pried his lids open, revealing big hazel eyes. And that was it. He found someone else to love as much as his wife.

So many memories of his own interactions with his own father came flooding forth. Some good, some bad. Everything from admiration to disdain to acceptance. He loved his father, but it wasn't until that moment he realized all of the obstacles that came with fatherhood. Albus swallowed and looked at his progeny. "Hey, buddy. I'm your dad. I'm going to try really hard not to fuck you up."

"Al. Language." Polly lovingly chastised.

"Thankfully, I have your mum around." Albus wasn't sure, but he could swear he saw Miles give him a smile.

* * *

 **March 2035**

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

The guests erupted in thunderous applause as Mr. and Mrs. Potter shared a kiss. While they had been married for a year, this is the first time they truly celebrated the union. Friends had come from around the world—Japan, Germany, Italy, the US—pretty much every corner of the globe the two made their mark. When they broke their kiss, they looked joyfully at their son, in the arms of his grandmother, Ginny, and to the rest of the family, on both sides, who had come to honor them.

The reception took place in a warehouse of the distillery made for private events. It was warm and inviting. Several bars around the room supplied the guests with mind-blowing libations, while platters of hors-d'oeuvres floated past. After a feast of outstanding delicacies (a menu Albus spent months crafting), the bride and groom shared their first dance.

"I did pretty good, huh?" Albus said proudly, surveying the room.

"That you did, babe."

It was true, he, along with their wedding planner took care of almost everything so that she could focus on the pregnancy and taking care of a newborn. The event was truly a reflection Polly and Albus—casual, fun, sophisticated, and pulling inspiration from the world around them. The minimally decorated ceremony was held on the roof of the red-brick distillery, with its waterfront view. A charm had been placed over the rooftop keeping everyone insulated, and safe from the elements.

Without any visual distractions, all the guests' eyes were drawn to Polly as she made her way down the aisle. She wore a white-to-alabaster ombre, tulle gown, with a sweetheart neckline, low back, and soft, off-the-shoulder caps. The fit-and-flare shape hugged every curve, impressing everyone with her post-baby body. To complete the look, she wore her hair half up, with a vintage, lace-trimmed cathedral length veil that trailed behind her. Polly didn't have too many opinions about the wedding, but the dress was one. She insisted on keeping it a secret, and it was worth it. The groom gave an audible, "holy shit," heard by many of the guests.

"I know we've been married for a year, but it feels so much more real today, doesn't it?" He asked as they danced across the floor.

"I think the whole you in a tux and me in a gown has something to do with it." She laughed before putting her head on his chest.

"Maybe." A smile seemed to be permanently plastered on his face today.

"I love you," she said with a sigh of pure contentment.

He kissed her forehead and allowed his lips to linger. There were times that he would try to express his feelings using cliches, and Polly would love them all the same. But on a day like today, where they made a public declaration. Simplicity felt right.

"I love us."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thanks for reading. That's it everyone! I'm not writing any more Al and Pol. you got all the gushy stuff. Proposal, Baby, and Wedding. I love them a lot, but we're done!

Feel free to leave a review. I'm also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter


End file.
